Pono Kaulike (episode)
Pono Kaulike (Justice for All) is the 18th episode of Season 5 of the remake version of Hawaii Five-0, and 111th episode in the series. Synopsis The team jumps into action when both Danny and Chin are arrested for their roles in the death of Marco Reyes, the Colombian drug lord who killed Danny's brother. But with the help of Joe White, McGarrett discovers that there's more to their arrests than meets the eye. Notes * Kono Kalakaua is the only original cast member not to spend time in jail. Steve McGarrett spent just over a week in Halawa Correctional Facility. Ha'i'ole Chin spent eight hours in Halawa Correctional Facility, Olelo Ho'Opa'I Make and was arrested again two years later. Pono Kaulike. And Danny Williams spent a few days in a Colombian prison. Pono Kaulike * When Danny is arrested by US Marshals and he is taken to the Federal Detention Center - not Halawa Correctional Facility. Federal - not state so Five-0 has no control/jurisdiction. * The ransom money was left at an orphanage - St Joseph Casa de los Niños. * Rachel and Grace live in a different house then was shown in Season 1. Quotes (At Grace's school's Career Day)) Danny Williams: So like, uh, like I said, our job is to uphold the laws of this great country. Without policemen, without policewomen, uh, there'd be no order. And order is, um it's the backbone to any civilized society. And, yes, I like doughnuts very much. Rex Coughlin: What's your rush, Lieutenant? Chin Ho Kelly: Coughlin. I don't know what you want, but now is not the time. Rex Coughlin: Unfortunately for you, it is. Grab some hood. Chin Ho Kelly: What? You're arresting me? Right now? You got to be kidding. What's it for this time? Rex Coughlin: Bribery, tax evasion, criminal misconduct, and my favorite, conspiracy to commit murder. Told you I'd catch you later. Joe White: CIA had him (Marco Reyes) under surveillance, which is how they knew that Danny pulled the trigger. And that you were there to witness it. Steve McGarrett: All right, so they also knew that Reyes killed Danny's brother. Do you think, they care about that? Joe White: Matthew Williams was a fugitive wanted by the FBI for fraud, money laundering, criminal conspiracy. As far as the CIA's concerned, his murder was the cost of doing business. Steve McGarrett: All right, fine, but, Joe, you just said it - they knew I was there, too, right? With Danny, in Colombia. Why wasn't I picked up, too? Joe White: Steve, you're a highly-decorated Navy SEAL. A hero. I'm guessing you get a free pass. Sam Alexander: Detective Williams, my name is Sam Alexander, and I'm from the State Department. Danny Williams: Oh, you're a you're a spook. You should just say, "Hi, Detective Williams. I'm a spook." Chin Ho Kelly: So, tax evasion, huh? At least, that's a new one. Rex Coughlin: Don't knock it. That's what took down Capone. Only you're no Capone, Mr. Kelly. Chin Ho Kelly: That's Lieutenant Kelly to you. Chin Ho Kelly: A man named Marco Reyes took Danny Williams' brother. I borrowed that money to help pay for that man's ransom. Rex Coughlin: And you didn't shave a little off the top? Chin Ho Kelly: Every penny went to the ransom. Rex Coughlin: Mr. Kelly there's a lot of conflicting evidence regarding Mr. Reyes. You're here being charged with helping facilitate his murder. So you can understand why I'm a little skeptical. Chin Ho Kelly: It's not about what you think. It's the truth. But then again, you were never really interested in the truth, were you? All you want is to see me behind bars. Rex Coughlin: That's where you belong, Mr. Kelly. You took drug money from a cop killer. No matter how it was used, that's still a crime. Chin Ho Kelly: A friend thought his brother was going to be murdered. I did what I could to help save that man's life. Rex Coughlin: Detective Williams must be some kind of friend if you're willing to throw away your career and freedom for him. I mean, I don't know anyone who would do that for me. (Chin chuckles) Rex Coughlin: What? Is something funny? Chin Ho Kelly: Just the thought of you having friends. (Steve has come to talk to Grace about Danno) Grace Williams: They said he was arrested for murder. Steve McGarrett: It's a complicated situation. Grace Williams: Is it true? Did he kill someone? (Steve looks away) Grace Williams: Who is it? Was he bad? Steve McGarrett: (sighs) Gracie, listen to me, all right? You have to believe in your father. Your dad, he's the best man I know, and everything he does, he does to protect the people he loves. So, no matter what happens, you got to know that. Grace Williams: (nods) k Steve McGarrett: Come here. (Steve and Grace hug) Steve McGarrett: I promise you, kid, I promise I'm gonna bring Danno home, all right? (Grace closes her eyes) Grace Williams: Okay. Steve McGarrett: I love you. (Steve kisses Grace on the head) (in front of an old Sikorsky CH-53 Sea Stallion helicopter) Frank Bama: Funky Joe White and his Musketeers. Joe White: Frank. Frank Bama: Thought you guys had stood me up. Steve McGarrett: What is this, Frank? Frank Bama: You said you needed transportation. Kono Kalakaua: What's with you and salvage? Frank Bama: Kid, this is a perfectly good example of vintage aviation. Lou Grover: Uh-uh. It's a washing machine with propellers. Frank Bama: Big man, you're not exactly paying top dollar here. In fact, you're not paying anything at all. So if I were you, I'd grab a double-wide seat and keep a bag handy. (Lou gets a "Did he just say that?!" look - while Joe smiles big trying not to laugh) Lou Grover: Hang on a second. I know this old hippie didn't just call me fat. (Joe and Frank shake hands) Joe White: Lou Grover, meet Frank Bama. Best rotor-head to get you in country. Lou Grover: Mm. Yeah. Frank Bama: Yep. We're gonna need to work on a little weight distribution with you. Lou Grover: He just did it again. (in the helicopter on the way to the mission) Frank Bama: Steve, I got radio contact with the ground asking us to identify ourselves. Steve McGarrett: How far out are we? Frank Bama: Six klicks. (Steve looks around at his team) Steve McGarrett: Ignore it. Frank Bama: That's what I thought you'd say. (They start coming under heavy fire) Frank Bama: Guess they didn't like our answer. (Anti-aircraft and gun fire occur outside the helicopter) Steve McGarrett: Contact! Spot your targets! Conserve your ammo! (Steve, Joe and Lou return fire through open portholes/windows) Danny Williams: Thank you. Steve McGarrett: You could say "mahalo" Danny Williams: I suppose I could. Steve McGarrett: Still, huh? After all these years, you still hate this place. Danny Williams: Oh, no, buddy, I'm still trying to figure out a way to like you. Okay? Forget this place. Steve McGarrett: (laughing) Fair enough. Danny Williams: All right, well, um.. Look, I, uh, I've been living with what I did, feeling a certain way about it ever since I did it. Okay? And maybe some crazy part of me just didn't want to feel that way anymore. You know? Steve McGarrett: I guess. Danny Williams: But that does not mean that I am not happy and grateful that I am here, so thank you, partner. Steve McGarrett: You're the one who was ready to go to jail to keep me out of it. I should be thanking you. Danny Williams: That's what family does, right? Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: You know, I'd, uh I'd still like to thank your contact. I mean, whoever gave you that classified Intel on the refinery really put themself on the line. Who owes you, Joe? Joe White: It's not who owed me, Steve, it's who owes you. (long pause as Joe decides what to say) It was your mother. (Steve freezes in surprise, double blinks and goes from happy/professional to unsure/awkward with this information) Steve McGarrett: That the real reason I wasn't arrested with Danny? Joe White: Yes. Trivia * Jorge Garcia is credited, but does not appear. * The helicopter Frank Bama flies looks to be a Sikorsky CH-53 Sea Stallion. |- |Ellie Clayton |Mirrah Foulkes | Other Cast References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 5 (2010)